


Doppelganger

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mention of suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: Kouyou lives in fear. Hearing him, feeling him, seeing him, he can't stand it anymore. He's controlling him, destroying him and Kouyou does nothing to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I still suck at writing a synopsis!)

Water was flowing in the sink taking away drops of red that had painted the white porcelain with its crimsom colour. Water was flowing, washing the red on his hands. Water was flowing on his face erasing the happy smile that was once there. Water was flowing, but the sound didn't muffle the laughing voice the young man could hear, coming from the other side of the sink.

He didn't dare raising his eyes and meet those particular ones, those that were scaring him and giving him nightmares at night, and panic attacks during the day. He was following him everywhere whether he was in the flat or outside with friends. The young man was never alone, trapped in his grip, reduced to being an obedient little doll.

“Good boy Kouyou,” A deep voice resonated in the tiny bathroom, a deep voice which made his body tremble more and whimper in fear. “I am so proud of you.”

“Please...” Kouyou regretted that he had spoken as soon as the word crossed his lips. His eyes were still focused on his hands, but he could feel his burning gaze full of hatred pierce through his body.

“You did so well back there, don't anger me now. You don't want to get hurt, do you?”

Kouyou didn't answer, but only shed more tears. What he had done there an hour ago was horrible, inhuman. It wasn't him, it wasn't him who was controlling his own body. _He_ was. He was the one who lured this poor young man in a dark alley. He was the one whispering dirty things in this stranger's ears who had been slowly dropping his guard down. Kouyou wasn't the one doing all these things but he could clearly see them. He saw the fear in the other man's eyes when he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. He saw the pain on his face when his hands pierced through his chest, toying with his ribcage and breaking his ribs one by one. Kouyou saw the blood dripping on his chin as his fingers were ripping his trachea off, splashing more blood on his own clothes. Kouyou saw and heard everything; the last man's breath after his painful agony, the stillness of the surroundings, his own demonic laugh as he was licking the man's flesh and blood on his fingers.

When he finally regained control of his body, the scenery before him and the taste of blood in his mouth made him throw up. The man's dead body was lying against the wall, his eyes still open in shock and his chest deeply mutilated, crushed. It was reeking blood in this alley. Blood and death. Kouyou had screamed at the sight, cried too because of him and he had hit his head and fists a few time against the nearby wall when he'd heard his laugh in his head, hoping he would make him stop like that. He was enjoying seeing the young man like that, scared, angry and desperate to get rid of him. Little did Kouyou know that he was trapped in his hold for eternity, unless death would do them part but Kouyou was too much of a coward to take his own life, he's never managed to go through. Failed attempts, like always. Kouyou also knew that even if one day he would, _he_ would never allow it.

“Please... stop this,” Kouyou pleaded, warm tears were running down his cheeks before falling in the sink, mixing with the red water that was still flowing. “Don't make me kill someone else...”

“Look at me,” As gentle as this order could have been said, Kouyou refused to obey. He didn't want to see his face and all the anger mixed with delight from what had happened earlier be reflected in his eyes. “Kouyou. Look at me.”

But he still obeyed, too scared he would hurt him again. Kouyou couldn't see his own reflection in the mirror. The man facing him had the same face except that his hair were longer and pitch-black, as black as these lips stretched in a smirk. They had the same face, but it wasn't Kouyou. It was someone else, _something_ else. Kouyou hated him as much as he was scared of him and as much as his eyes were driving him crazy, sending chills down his spine. Ghastly eyes that were burning his soul paving the way to depravity.

The man in front of him was still smiling when the mirror cracked. Shards of glass fell on the floor and in Kouyou's hands which had started to tremble uncontrollably again. He was petrified and thought he was living his last minutes on this Earth when arms covered in black blood wrapped his neck. His face was only a few inches from the other man's who had decided to tease him a little more, enjoying feeling this body shiver under his fingertips. His lips on his own were cold and his arms around his body were keeping him close to him, suffocating him, that Kouyou had no other choice than to put his hands on the man's shoulder. He was weak, _so_ weak when he was doing these things to him. Kouyou couldn't escape, couldn't push him away, but was always asking for more in these occasions even if he was scared to death of this man, of this... thing.

“You need me Kouyou,” He whispered once he let go of his now bruised lips. “You are nothing without me, you owe me everything. Remember that you were dying when deep down of you you whished for someone to save you.”

“I remember...” If he had known, Kouyou would have never wished for help and instead let himself bleed to death, in silence. “You came, Uruha.”

Uruha's laugh was turning Kouyou's blood to ice as a single tear ran on his cheek. Kouyou was trapped, he was Uruha's rag doll. He had trapped him the day Kouyou had tried killing himself once again, he would never let him go easily. Kouyou was his, only his. The young man had to face the facts that there were no loopholes for him.

Uruha would always be with him, following him everywhere and whispering things he doesn't want to hear. Uruha was Kouyou's nightmare and no matter how hard he'd try, Kouyou would never wake up. And maybe, maybe Kouyou did die on that day. Maybe Uruha was his own hell, torturing him every day and taking a great delight in making him scream and cry. 

Maybe Uruha was all Kouyou had deserved after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a quick something to get in the mood for Halloween! :D I'm still planning to write something for that day though. What can I say about this thing... I wanted to try something else, and that's the results. Not the best thing I've written so far :/


End file.
